Simon Hurt
Dr. Simon Hurt, once known as''' Thomas Wayne', was an ancestor of Bruce Wayne and the leader of the mysterious organization known only as the Black Glove. Hurt was the co-leader of the Black Glove, the other being Jezebel Jet, as well as its founder. Hurt led an international group of wealthy comrades in gambling games while in charge of the Black Glove. Biography Born ''Thomas Wayne, Hurt was a member of the Wayne Family of Gotham City. Being the family's black sheep, he was a devil worshipper, mainly following the legend of the demon Barbatos. Serving as a reform soldier in the civil war, Thomas and several other American politicians attempted to summon Barbatos. What actually appeared, however, was the Hyper-Adapter, which proceeded to poison Thomas and make him an infection on the face of the Earth. The Hyper-Adapter decided to make Thomas his own weapon against the Wayne Legacy and the timetravelling Bruce Wayne. The poison made Thomas' aging akin to slowed down reverse-dog years. Becoming obsessed with summoning Barbatos, the gambling Thomas met up with the immortal French bootlegging businessman Monsewer Sauvage. Seeking the Bat-Casket which he believed could summon Barbatos and destroy his own family lineage, Thomas was stopped by a mysterious vigilante who resembled a bat. After his failure Thomas fled to England where he went on a savage serial killing streak which later identified him as Jack the Ripper. Thomas returned to Gotham City years later under the name of Dr. Simon Hurt. Using his resources to found the Black Glove, Hurt, after the deaths of his descendents Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, went on an underground reign of terror. Discrediting the Wayne family name, Hurt worked as a facilitator at the Willowood House for Children. Immobilizing Roderick Kane, Hurt attempted to destroy the Wayne family legacy by murdering a mysterious detective. However, the detective, a time travelling Bruce Wayne, quickly jumped ship to the future before he could die. Years later, when a pre-time travel Bruce had taken on the identity of the Batman, Hurt made three replacement Batmen and put a trigger that could immobilize Bruce in the head of his descendent. Increasing his gambling reputations throughout the years, through the Black Glove Hurt became one of the richest men in the world. After associate John Mayhew failed to destroy the Batman Hurt in turn killed his associate. Getting the Batman obsessed with the Black Glove, Hurt nearly took down Bruce with the revelation that his lover, Jezebel Jet, was a leader of the Black Glove. However, the arrival of Richard Grayson, put the plan in disarray and the Black Glove in disrepair. Bruce soon after disappeared giving Hurt time to try and destroy Gotham City with narcotics. When Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne became the team of Batman and Robin, Hurt was swiftly defeated in time for Bruce's return. Not long after the Joker killed Hurt. Powers Dr. Hurt's only true superpower was his immortality, and while he did age, it was in a form of reverse dog years. This gave him the appearance of a relatively well-aged older man by the time of the 21st century. Hurt's true prowess came from his master planning and extensive study of psychology and neuro physiology. The Hole in Things Simon Hurt was the hole in things, Darkseid-shaped and devilish. Due to Hurt's mannerisms and as the embodiment of Darkseid on Earth, it was quite possible that Hurt was the devil himself due to his worship of Barbatos, itself a worshipper of Darkseid: Hurt was worshipping himself and due to his prolonged existence could never fit. Thus, Dr. Simon Hurt, once Dr. Thomas Wayne, was Darkseid, the devil and ultimately the hole in things. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Grayson Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain Category:Metahuman Category:Immortal